Lord Garmadon vs. Frenzy vs. Captain Phasma vs. Fire-Arm
Amset-Ra is talking to his staff. Amset-Ra: I'm very glad to inform you that I have finally paid for the insurance! Terabyte: Technically, you- Amset-Ra: Shh. No talking. Because we now have insurance, several things are going to happen. One, we won't have any more problems with random portals, explosions, power outages, fires, space-ship crashes, or Evil Robots. Two, we're in even more debt than before. So we're going to cut some costs. Invizable: No way. I'm not giving up any of my money. Amset-Ra: I thought you would say that. Get in the cannon. Anubis Guards put Invizable into a cannon and ignite the gunpowder. Amset-Ra: And you are... Boom! Amset-Ra: ...fired. Invizable flies into space. Amset-Ra: Good. Well, next, we can't afford awards any more, so Fangar, you're fired too. Sir Fangar: But I just got my body back! Amset-Ra: Yadda yadda yadda. Wyldstyle, you're the only announcer we're keeping. Wyldstyle: Awesome! Dr. Inferno: HOLD IT. In my contract, it says that I can NOT be fired. Amset-Ra: Let me see that! Amset-Ra grabs the contract. Amset-Ra: This is in the rules of torture and punishment! You scratched out the last part! Dr. Inferno: But you just fired Invizable out of a cannon, so the last part must be void. Amset-Ra: You're not the announcer, Fernie. Dr. Inferno: My lawyer would disagree. Amset-Ra: Oh yeah? Well I'll just have MY lawyers beat your lawyer to a pulp! Dr. Inferno: My lawyer is Queen Hypogirtis. Amset-Ra: What I meant to say was that I'll have my lawyers treat your lawyer to lunch in the cafeteria! Dr. Inferno: Welcome to my new evil lair! Amset-Ra: No. Dr. Inferno: Welcome to AN evil lair in an unspecified location. Amset-Ra: True, but not right. Dr. Inferno: Energy Crystals are unhealthy! Amset-Ra: Not even close. And I like energy crystals, so be nice. Dr. Inferno: 'Tick-tock tick-tock I'm a clock. '''Amset-Ra: '''And we're back to square -100. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Welcome to the Papyrus Factory! '''Amset-Ra: '''Try again. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah. '''Amset-Ra: '''Last chance. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid of Doom, where the announcers conveniently use the right introduction just before they're going to be thrown into a pit of scorpions! '''Audience: '''AWESOME!!!!!! '''Emmet: ''Cause everything is awesome! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Because of more debt, we are cancelling awards and predictions. '''Audience: '''WE WILL SURVIVE! '''Dr. Inferno: '''We are now renting out rooms in the prison, and instead of serving food, you now ''give the cafeteria food! 'Audience: '''WE WILL SURVIVE! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Pharaoh Hotep is still hounding us for money, and we're cancelling the rock concerts! '''Audience: '''WE WILL SURVIVE! '''Dr. Inferno: '''The Grundal and Invizable are gone, and most of our other staff are fired! '''Audience: '''WE WILL SURVIVE! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Tee-Vee will not be appearing in this battle! ''Complete pandemonium erupts as the audience descends into hysteria! 'Dr. Inferno: '''On that sad note, let's meet your referee. Where is Lord Business? ''An Anubis Guard passes a note to Dr. Inferno. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Apparently Lord Business's space ship was hit by an invisible force originating from some place near here.. '''Amset-Ra: '''Oh... Hehe... Oops... '''Dr. Inferno: '''Do we have any other staff on hand? '''Amset-Ra: '''Nope, they're on a road-trip. '''Anubis Guard: '''What about Ogel, Lord Ra? '''Amset-Ra: '''NO. NOT. OGEL. '''ProMatter: '''i can help. '''Amset-Ra: '''Who are you? '''Dr. Inferno: '''Why aren't you using any capitals? '''ProMatter: '''i'm the antithesis of antimatter. while he only uses negative capitals, i use only the positive lower case letters. '''Dr. Inferno: So you're the Anti-AntiMatter? That's a double negative, which means that you support negativity even more than AntiMatter! ProMatter: 'in my mind two negatives make a positive. '''Amset-Ra: '''Well you're good enough to be our referee. FERNIE! HURRY UP! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Let's introduce the fighters! '''Audience: '''YAY! '''Dr. Inferno: '''In the raging Red Corner, we have Lord Garmadonna! '''Lord Garmadon: '''No. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Oh, but you will be. Next, in the yodelling Yellow Corner, we have the crazy Frenzy! '''Frenzy: '''YO-DA-LODA-YOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!! You're wrong! I'm CRIMINALLY INSANE!!!!! SUPER CRAZY!!!!!!! SQUIDDY!!!!!!!!! Can I have your SPACESHIP!?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Squidman: '''Okay, but don't break it... '''Frenzy: '''Spaceship Spaceships SPACESHIP!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Emmet: '''That's Benny's line. '''Dr. Inferno: '''In the growling Green Corner is Captain Asthma! '''Captain Asthma: '''Asthma is a serious condition, and we shouldn't be joking about it- Hey, wait, what did you do to my name? '''Dr. Inferno: '''Snicker Snicker. ''Smash! 'General Veers: '''What was that! '''AT-AT Pilot: '''I think we veered off course, sir... '''General Veers: '''Of course we did! I can imagine the headlines already. "General Veers veers off course!". Well, get us back on - Wait, what is this place? '''Amset-Ra: '''This is my pyramid, and you're paying for that wall! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Doesn't the insurance cover that? '''Amset-Ra: '''No, I didn't anticipate an AT-AT smashing through my beautiful Egyptian stone. '''AT-AT Pilot: '''Hey, I've heard about this place! Don't you have awesome arena battles here? Like back on Geonosis? '''Amset-Ra: '''Yeah. We're ''trying ''to have one right now. '''General Veers: '''Hmm... I'm sure we could stay for a minute or two and watch. We'll just sit in the AT-AT. '''Amset-Ra: '''Hey! This isn't a drive-in! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Why not? '''Amset-Ra: '''Good point... '''Dr. Inferno: '''In the boiling blue corner is one of my minions. You'll never what he has up his sleeve - actually, you will, it's a Fire-Arm. '''Fire-Arm: '''There is only ONE awesome, incredible, tremendous, excellent, perfect, flamboyant Fire-Arm! And that is ME! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Where are your butterflies? ''Insert Weeping Sounds 'Fire-Arm: '''They were all killed in the last battle... '''Dr. Inferno: '''That's too bad. '''ProMatter: '''begin! ''GOOOOOOOOONG! 'Amset-Ra: '''No. Go away. Go away. I don't want to hear you today. '''Lord Garmadon: '''Arise, my minions! ''Crumble crumble crack! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Garmie has summoned an army of Skulkin to do his bidding! '''Fire-Arm: '''Rise, mini-onions! ''Crumble crumble crack! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Fire-Arm has just been fired from my evil scheming committee because... Okay, who summons onions to fight an army of the undead? '''Captain Phasma: '''This is Captain Phasma to high command! I need reinforcements! '''Skull Twins: '''Hello! You have reached the Skull Twin Wall Building Company. We can reinforce your wall, hideout, spaceship and get away vehicle for the low price of only 7 payments of $700 000 000 000!!!!!! We are also offering a special deal if your job happens to be near a bank, government building, secret hideout or spaceship parking lot, or if you are not with the Space Police. '''Captain Phasma: '''Wrong number! '''Frenzy: '''Spaceship flying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Frenzy gets into Squidman's spaceship and begins to fly around the arena at high speeds 'General Veers: '''Watch it! This is an expensive vehicle! '''Squidman: '''Gah! I said not to destroy it! '''Lord Garmadon: '''Attack, my followers! '''Bonezai: '''Do we attack the onions? '''Frakjaw: '''Might as well start somewhere. '''Fire-Arm: '''Onions, resist! '''Dr. Inferno: '''The Skulkin are attacking the onions, but the onions are somehow holding their own! '''Bonezai: '''This is too hard! Let's take a break. '''Frakjaw: '''Yeah. These onions are tough, but they'll fall eventually. Why rush it? '''Lord Garmadon: '''Fools! Not the onions! Attack the spaceship! '''Frenzy: '''Not my GLOOOOOOOORIOUS Spaceship!!!!!!!! '''Squidman: '''That's MY Spaceship, Frenzy! But yeah, don't attack it! '''Lord Garmadon: '''I'll do as I please, mollusc! ''Pew pew! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Your friendly neighbourhood asthmatic has joined the fray, getting a couple of shots in. Unfortunately, she only managed to hit some Skulkin in the foot. '''Bonezai: '''I told you we should've worn laser-resistant boots! '''Fire-Arm: '''Onwards, my onions! ''Crunch crunch smash. 'Bonezai: '''Ouch... '''Frakjaw: '''Do you see my body? I can't reach my head! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Wow! Those are some fearsome onions! They've just bashed their way through an entire army of Skulkin! '''Lord Garmadon: '''Oh no! I'm surrounded! Have mercy, onions! '''Fire-Arm: '''Onions have no mercy! That is what makes them such wonderful companions! Cheer, audience! '''Audience: '''Yay? ''Fwoosh! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Fire-Arm has burnt Lord Garmadon to an even blacker crisp. '''ProMatter: '''lord garmadon is eliminated. ''Pew! Pew! 'Frenzy: '''Wah!! Don't shoot at me! I'm tryinng to fly, here! Gasp! OH NO! THE FUEL IS LOW!!!!!!!! I NEED SOME ICE CREAM!!!!!!! '''Squidman: '''That ship runs on money, not ice cream! '''Amset-Ra: '''Our cafeteria is closed, by the way. '''Dr. Inferno: '''I already said that. '''Frenzy: '''CHOCOLATE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!! ''Frenzy nearly crashes into the AT-AT again 'General Veers: '''Grr... I'll teach you to be careful! Fire! ''Pow pow! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Watch it! I'm announcing over here! '''Frenzy: '''You can't catch me, I'm the GINGER FOX MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Captain Phasma: '''Drop the weapon, Fire-Arm! '''Fire-Arm: '''I can't really drop my arm... '''Captain Phasma: '''Just cut it off. '''Fire-Arm: '''I don't have a knife. Onions! Attack! '''Captain Phasma: '''Gah! I'm not trained for this! '''Dr. Inferno: '''After Captain Phasma got the jump on Fire-Arm, he distracted her with talking until his onions got into position before ordering their attack. A move that might get him back onto my committee of evil scheming. '''Captain Phasma: '''I'll... have... my... breakfast... I mean revenge! '''ProMatter: '''captain phasma is eliminated. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Captain Phasma was smothered by Fire-Arm's onions. A rather ironic death. '''Frenzy: '''DEATH! GRIM REAPER! RIMMED-STEEPER! WALLED WEEPER! CALLED LAFFENGER! TELEPHONE SOUP! '''AT-AT Pilot: Sir, he's coming our way again! General Veers: 'Alright, that's it, fire the cannons again! ''Pow pow! 'Dr. Inferno: '''Ugh! '''Amset-Ra: '''HA! You got hit! '''Dr. Inferno: '''I'm dying, Amset-Ra! '''Scarab: '''I'll go get a doctor! '''Amset-Ra: '''I fired them all! '''Frenzy: '''YO-DA-LODA-YOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Crash! Boom! Crash! 'General Veers: '''No no no! NOOO!!!!!! ''Crash! 'Fire-Arm: '''NOOOO!!!!!! '''Amset-Ra: '''Oh, come on Fernie! You made me miss giant explosions! '''Squidman: '''Frenzy!!!!!! I told you to keep my ship unharmed! '''Amset-Ra: '''Squidman, you take over the announcing while I yell at Fernie. '''Squidman: '''Um... Well, SOMEONE decided it was a good idea to crash expensive spaceships into expensive four-limbed mechs I was planning to steal, and then that mech crashed on top of Fire-Arm's onion army. '''Audience: '''That was awesome!!!!!! '''General Veers: '''Not for me. '''Fire-Arm: '''I'll get you for this, Frenzy, for I am Fire-Arm, the man with the most fans! '''Squidman: '''Frenzy is currently standing on top of the wreckage of my spaceship and the AT-AT, waving his arms crazily. '''Frenzy: '''DRAGONFLIES!!!!!!!!!!! ''Vwoooooorm... 'Squidman: '''A giant portal is opening above the fighting arena! '''Fire-Arm: '''What? Is that how big my award is going to be? Wow! Incredible! '???: 'SCREEKCH!!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''Acklay Purple Rocket Ignition Yoda Tree Troop Junior Magasrotian Trorofsky! '''Squidman: '''That screech came from the portal! What kind of beast could be in there? ''A large, insectoid head begins to emerge from the portal... 'Squidman: '''A Dragonfly the size of the Millenium Falcon is emerging from the portal! '''Terry: '''Could it be Darry the Dragonoid? '''Darry: '''I'm a Mosquitoid, not a Dragonoid. '''Fire-Arm: '''Gah! Why is it looking at me like that? '''Dragon Fly: '''SCREEKCH!!!!!!! '''Squidman: '''Looks like we know what made that noise, and I think we also know who it's next meal is going to be! Luckily not me! '''Fire-Arm: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''I win!!!!!!!!!! My plan worked! Do I get wood cutters? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea- '''Squidman: '''Was this your plan from the beginning? '''Frenzy: '''No, I just made it up as I went. The Dragonfly was a last minute add on. I thought, "Why have godly powers and not use them". '''ProMatter: '''fire-arm is eliminated. frenzy is officially the winner! congratulations! he's also officially the god of chaos, which might mean that he is the counterpart of tee-vee, god of order! '''Priest of the Tee-Vee: '''HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ALMIGHTY, BELOVED, CAUTIOUS, DARING, EVERGREEN, FEROCIOUS, GENIAL, HANDSOME, INGENIOUS, JOVIAL, KARMATIC, LOVING, MEMORABLE, NEWLY UPGRADED, OVINE, PUNCTUATIONAL, QUIZZICAL, RIGHTEOUSLY RULING, SERENDIPITOUS, TREMENDOUS, UNDENIABLY GREAT, VERY VICTORIOUS, WONDERFUL, XYLOPHONE PLAYING, YOUTHFUL, ZEN TEE-VEE with such lowness as bad orthography and the title "God". SHAME! ''The Dragonfly swallows Fire-Arm and then looks around the arena. 'Amset-Ra: '''He still looks hungry... '''Scarab: '''Dragonflies don't eat Scarab beetles... Dragonflies don't eat Scarab beetles... I hope Dragonflies don't eat Scarab beetles... '''Dragonfly: '''SCREEKCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The Dragonfly flies straight toward the Priest of the Tee-Vee 'Priest of the Tee-Vee: '''AAAAAAHH!!!!!! '''Squidman: '''Make it stop, Frenzy!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''I don't control it. It just does whatever it wants! GAH! It's coming for me!!! '''General Veers: '''This is the worst day of my life! '''AT-AT Pilot: '''Mine too! '''General Veers: '''You're fired, by the way. '''AT-AT Pilot: '''Now it's even worse. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Did we decide to just forget about me? '''Priest of the Tee-Vee: '''Ahh! End Transmission! ''But we haven't had the "After the Battle" section yet. 'Amset-Ra: '''Skip to that part, then! ''Wyldstyle, Fierce Flame, Terabyte, Pythor and Sir Fangar are listening to music while Benny drives his spaceship. Suddenly, the music stops and a phone rings. 'Wyldstyle: '''That's strange. Why would Amset-Ra be calling? ''Beep. 'Wyldstyle: '''Hello? '''Amset-Ra: '''Get back here! There's a dragonfly!!!! HELP!!!!!!!! ''Beep 'Terabyte: '''Looks like we're rehired. ''Meanwhile, in outer space... '''Invizable: '''This is Invizable to anyone; I'm floating throu-ough space... And I'm floating in a most peculiar way... And the stars look very different today... See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Lord Garmadon vs. Frenzy vs. Captain Phasma vs. Fire-Arm? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles